Black Prophecy
by David Grave
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts and the Marauders are excited, but when Sirius starts having nightmares, it becomes a big distraction. James worries about his best friends because Remus begins a love life with someone: A Slytherin.
1. 1 Another Year

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. On the other hand, I do own the rest of the characters that may seem unknown to you. Hope you love it.

Chapter One: Another Year

"James Potter! What have you done this time?" Lily Evans opened the cabin door where the Marauders where sitting at. Lily eyed each and everyone in the room including Remus. He sat beside the window reading his Mythological Creatures book. Peter, the short big boned boy had been playing with his fingers and complaining about his pinky. Sirius sat beside the window and stared right out ignoring every sound in the cabin. James on the other hand was smiling wide at Lily who was steaming with anger.

"Sweetheart, what in the wolf's rain are you talking about." James snickered.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about. Why does Severus have spiders crawling out from his hair. I know that only you and your friends are brave enough to use dangerous magic before we even get to Hogwarts. Potter I swear, I think you want to be expelled. This is your 5th year and you still aren't getting bored with those silly tricks of yours." Lily crossed her arms.

"Really dear, I'm totally innocent this time," James said as he grabbed Lily's hand and tried to kiss it.

"Don't touch me!" Lily snatched her hand back and slapped James leaving him only grinning back dangerously at her. Lily shook him away and turned her attention to Remus. "Shouldn't you be in the cabin with me and the other Head Boys and Head Girls along with the Prefects." Lily walked away angrily.

"I better go. I'll see you at Hogwarts ok. And James, that wasn't funny. Can't you at least wait until we get to safe ground." Remus walked out after Lily leaving James just shaking his head.

"Wow, not even there and you're getting in trouble already," Sirius said with a bark.

"It was your idea Padfoot," James said proud of his best friend.

"That's true. Oh well, she'll get over it."

"You know the only reason that she ever comes near me is that she's desperately in love with me."

"I can see that by the large red hand mark on your face," Sirius said laughing out loud."

"Did that hurt?" Peter finally spoke, but still picking at his pinky finger.

"Nope. I guess I'm one of those S&M people," James answered making Sirius laugh again. "And what have we told you about picking your finger. Stop it," James commanded Peter who kid his hands behind him.

"I can't help it."

"I know," Sirius said pointing at Peter ",we can chop your finger off!"

"Ah!" Peter held his hands together tight. "Don't do that!"

"Aw…common Peter, he was just joking," James said defending his low self-esteemed friend.

Another hour later, the Hogwarts train had finally slowed down signaling students that they were already at the enchanted castle. The Marauders finally met up with Remus who was walking towards them with Lily. James felt a bit jealous, but he knew that Remus would never go for his "wife." Lily finally left the boys alone not speaking to anyone else. Remus had smiled at his friends and apologized for his angry tone a while back when they were still on the train. Of course being the loyal friends that they were, they accepted. Besides, what fun would they have if they didn't have their favorite wolf with them? They all entered the Great Hall and sat down waiting for Dumbledore to give his rather odd speeches. Dumbledore stood up and walked behind the podium and gave a cough. "Students, welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I should expect that those who have been here before already know the school rules." Dumbledore stared at the Marauders and said ", and for the first years and those that need a repetition of the rules, remember, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Also, Mr. Filtch and Ms. Norris will be watching each and every one of you. There are different parts of the castle that are restricted as well, but you will know that by the red marks that will show. Other than that, we shall try not to use magic against our fellow students for we are all family. And we should never forget who our family is, was, and always will be. Blood is thicker than wine. Thank you. Well, then, with that said, let's start, I'm very hungry." The Headmaster took a seat and began eating and having a conversation with the other teachers.

As the Great Hall was filled with laughter, mastication, and other noise that students make, Peter noticed Sirius asleep. "Hey, Sirius, are you alright?"

"Huh?" James looked at Sirius and said ", you just missed the part where Dumbledore explains the rules."

"I don't see why you even bother listening when you know that you'll break them anyway," Remus said opening his book once more.

"But it's fun to listen to what I'm not supposed to do and then do it anyway. If I don't know the rules, how am I supposed to break them properly," James answered with a smile and fixed his glasses seeing that they were falling off.

"By not breaking any this year. It's not very attractive," Lily said appearing behind James.

"Well then how come you're always coming to me. You know damn well that you love guys like me," James defended.

"Here we go again," Remus said getting back to his book.

"It's the same every year. Why don't they just agree with each other for once? It's not hard. Just say yes," Peter said grabbing cheese balls off the platter.

"Will you two shut up," Sirius said grabbing everyone's attention. They were all someone surprised at how he reacted. They do know of Sirius' hot tempered personality, but it was the way that Sirius spoke that affected them. Even Lily was a bit alarmed.

"Uh…you know I'd better be getting back to my seat. I'll…see you later," Lily said leaving the scene.

"Padfoot? Are you ok?" James asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just … had a weird dream and well, never mind," Sirius turned away from his friends. The other three looked at each other in worry. A normal Sirius would side with James and pick back at Lily. A normal Sirius would be awake just to hear Dumbledore's speech. A normal Sirius would jump to food at first sight. But Sirius was not normal. Something was on his mind and his friends had to find out what it was.

That night, Sirius had his happy personality back as the Marauders stood up all night long eating candy and talking about what they did over the summer. As usual, Remus had a horrible summer. He had another cut that everyone he met suspected. Peter ate and slept. James and Sirius had played a bit of Quidditch all summer long at the Potter's home. James finally spoke to Remus about what Lily had said during the train ride and Peter went back to picking his finger. "You mean she didn't say anything at all?" James was disappointed.

"Nope. When I got there, she just explained what our schedules were and how we were supposed to act. Nothing about you at all," Remus said taking another Chocolate Frog.

"Why didn't you bring me up?" James asked.

"Well, she was already mad. I didn't feel like getting shouted at and…look," Remus pointed at Sirius who was dead asleep ", he's sleeping already."

"Remus, have you noticed anything about Sirius lately. He hasn't eaten for 5 days. I live with him and he's always sleeping. His attitude had changed and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"5 days! Why didn't you food force him? It's dangerous not to eat," Remus said concerned at Sirius' new personality.

"I tried, but he kept getting mad. Even my mom and dad tried because they noticed his diet. But maybe he wants to lose weight."

"He doesn't need to lost weight. He's already hot!" Remus noticed what he said and James just cocked his eyebrow. "I don't mean it like I'm gay!"

"I know, I'm just picking. Anyways, I know something is wrong with him, but I don't' know why he doesn't just tell us. We tell each other everything."

"Well, maybe he has to figure it out first. Whenever something is wrong, I try to think about it and make sure it is a problem before telling you all."

"Like that you were a werewolf," James laughed.

"Yeah. Like that. Peter?" Remus and James turned around and noticed that Peter had disappeared. "Where'd that rat go?"

"Who knows, he's been doing that a lot lately," James said now noticing that each and every one of his friends were going through a change. "I hope this doesn't separate us."

"I doubt it. Let's go ahead and sleep, class starts in an hour," Remus said getting under his covers. "Night Prongs."

"Night Moony," James said staring at Sirius.

"You have to go before your parents…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'll give up anything even my life."

"But, you have a home, parents, and your siblings."

"It doesn't matter. Don't make me have to use magic against you!"

"I think you've already done that the first time I met you."

"No! Don't leave me!"

"I have to, they're mad…."

"I don't care, you're the only one that keeps me sane in this house!"

"Goodbye…brother."

"Shit! I'm late," Sirius said jumping out of bed. "Well, at least I'm not the only one." Sirius noticed his friends passed out on their bed as well. Sirius figured that he might as well take his time since he was 2 hours late already. He looked at his bed and thought about getting back in when he noticed blood on the pillow. He touched himself to see if any blood stains would appear on his hands, but nothing. And the thought hit him, his dream had blood.


	2. 2 Rivaled Houses

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own any of the HP characters…only JK Rowling does….like I said…sadly. The others like Angellous are mine. My other characters will come in on later chapters.

Chapter 2: Rivaled Houses

Sirius stared a long time at the stained pillow case until he heard his best friends stir in their sleep. Sirius quickly put his blanket around the pillow case and pretended like he had just gotten up as well. By that time, James had woke up, then Remus, and then Peter. Sirius had reminded them that they were hours overdue for class. The only one's panicking were Remus and Peter as James and Sirius paid no attention to them.

After getting dressed and having some candy since they missed breakfast, they walked down the hallway when it was time for their next class. Throughout the whole day, they had been given a lecture when one of their teachers saw them in the hallway. It had been a hard day for all of them. They all had the same class until the last one. Remus had gone off to an Advanced Creatures class while the other went to Mythical Beasts. When Remus stepped it, the class was starting already and there wasn't any more seats left…but one.

Next to the seat was a girl with medium raven hair with a long braid to the side. Her eyes were crimson red, giving her house a more devious look. Her robes were neatly pressed and her green tie was untied. Slytherin.

"Just what I needed," Remus thought. He took a deep breath expecting rudeness from the girl, but instead had given his a thoughtful smile. When he took a seat she pushed a piece of paper with notes on them.

"Notes. You missed them," she said. Her voice was calm and friendly.

"Uh…thanks," Remus said confused. She, a Slytherin, was being awfully nice to him, a Gryffindor.

"You can borrow those and just give it to me tomorrow," she said while turning back to her notebook writing down more notes on the board.

"Alright class, why doesn't someone read this before we get to the lecture, Ms. Vulpes?" The teacher asked the Slytherin next to Remus.

"Yes ma'am," Vulpes said then reading the notes on the board ",The werewolf is one of the most fascinating creatures in the magical land." She read on until she finished the paragraph when the teacher asked her opinion on werewolves. Remus felt his inside turn. "Ma'am, I love werewolves," Vulpes said gaining Remus' attention. "Even though they are dangerous, it's not like they wanted to be dangerous, some may regret it and others are embarrassed about it."

"I see. Well, I hope you don't become one, that look on your face seems like it."

"Yes ma'am." Vulpes took her seat and concentrated on the assignment that was floating over each student's head. All Remus could do was stare at her. Never in his life had he met someone like her.

After class Remus learned her full name: Angellous Vulpes. She transferred and was sorted during the summer. He also learned that she was in the rest of his classes as well and she sat in the back of the class. The only problem was that his friends would never allow being too friendly with a Slytherin, but Angellous was different. Angellous raced out of the class before Remus could actually have a decent conversation with her. Disappointed, he walked back to the Gryffindor room and plopped himself on the sofa. Slowly, the song of the flame had put him to sleep.

James walked with Sirius to the library finishing their extra homework for being late to class. Peter dragged behind. When they arrived to the library, they noticed that not many people were there. On the other side of the library, Snape was sitting in the corner reading a potions book. Sirius grinned at James. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius said turning to James.

"Well if it means that you're thinking what I'm thinking, then maybe were thinking the same thing, but that's just through thinking, any thoughts?"

"Spiders," they both said together. Finally, a heaving and panting Peter caught up with them.

"You walk too fast," said Peter.

"No time for that! Peter, run to our room and grab the box beside my bed and me and Sirius will get ready."

"More walking!"

"Go!" After Peter was out of sight, the two boys turned face to face and nodded at each other. "If you can even find a box," laughed James.

"I forgot to ask you, why have you been excluding him in our festivities dear Prongs."

"Well, Padfoot ole' pal, I have a hunch that he's up to no good. Or maybe I just don't want screw ups," James laughed again.

"True. Common, let's go." The two boys quietly sneaked in getting ready to put a spell for spiders to come out of Snape's long sleek black hair. Sirius had walked to a book stand in front of Snape taking the front side and James to the back side for they believed that Snape's hair was just too much greasy and cannot be done by one person. The librarian was startled by the loud screaming in Snape's direction. She rushed over there, but all she could find was Snape picking tarantulas off his hair. She looked around, but no one else was there. After she had taken off the curse, she sent him to Madam Pomfrey to get poison check. She walked around the library trying to find suspects, but everyone seemed too far away to have gotten anywhere near Snape. Since no one was actually hurt, she went back to her business.

A book was grabbed and was floating in mid-air. Then, James and Sirius appeared. "I love that invisibility cloak. It's just so fun."

"I'm never letting anyone have this thing, I don't care if it's Lily, my son, or even you," James said selfishly. Sirius didn't care much as long as he got away with whatever they were doing. Then a girl's voice appeared from behind. At first James turned expecting to see Lily, but instead it was Angellous.

"That wasn't very nice," she said pushing away James to get a book behind him.

"Look here! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that we'll go easy on you. We treat all Slytherins the same. So apologize!" James was furious.

"Ok then. I'm sorry I got to waste my time on immature children like you," she said turning around. The two boys gawked at her till she disappeared still trying to process what she said. They couldn't believe what just happened.

"Don't worry mate, we'll get her," James said to Sirius who was also turning red.

Remus was awoken by Peter that night. Peter glanced at Remus who was staring back at him. "I'm just here to get some stuff for James and Sirius, I wanted to see if you were ok. You were talking in your sleep." Peter smiled and began to walk out.

"Wait. You know that they're probably finished doing whatever they're thinking of. They don't have much patience so you might as well just wait until they get …" Before Remus could finish his sentence, the entrance to the common room slammed open.

"I'm telling you, I've got a bunch of ideas on how to get back at the Slytherin!" Sirius said stomping in. Remus bolted up at the sound of Slytherin. The two boys went up angrily to their room and going to bed. Peter gave a shrug to Remus who decided to take a walk around the castle.

While walking, he realized that his feet led him in front of the Slytherin Common Room doorway. He gave a sigh and turned away, but Snape appeared in front of him. "I know it was your friends that brought all those damn spiders out. And since they aren't here, I guess I'll just have to take it out on you." Snape snickered and raised his wand. "I hope you like being petrified for a whole week!"

Remus reached for his wand, but realized he left it on his bed. "This isn't good…"


	3. 3 Improper Partners

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own any of the HP characters…a lot…ok

Chapter 3 Improper Partners

"Hey Sirius, have you seen Remus?" James asked looking around the room. An hour before, Peter had went to bed. And Remus would usually be in his room at 9 sharp.

"Not sure. Me and you came crashing through here. We probably scared him. He's probably downstairs," Sirius concluded.

On the other side of the castle, Snape's wand glowed victoriously. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this. And since their pet is in trouble I'm sure I can think up of a spell to permanently turn you rock solid! Petrifi…"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape turned around to see Angellous with her wand pointed at him. "Let him go," she said coolly.

"Traitor." Snape glared at her and walked to his wand and into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Are you ok, Remus." Angellous bend down and opened her hand to help him stand. He accepted and dusted off his robes.

"Thanks."

"It's cool. I saw you coming and Snape was walking your way. He's been following you for the past hour." Angellous leaned against the wall.

"It's been an hour already!" Remus panicked. He would be in so much trouble if he was caught wandering the halls at the hour.

"Well, it is late, so I'm going to go ahead and take the night off." Angellous yawned and stretched her arms.

"Angellous?"

"You can call me Angel."

"Ok, Angel, I know this is last minute, but do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Remus' sweat had dripped through his hair. "I mean, we're from different houses so you don't have to go. I-I-I just thought, I would thank you for the n-n-notes." Remus looked down.

"Sure." Angel smiled widely. Remus looked up and smiled back.

"Really?"

"But I doubt your friends would enjoy that. I'll see you then."

Sirius was now worried. Remus wasn't there yet. He went down stairs and found the common room empty. Sirius swallowed a bad gut feeling and ran to James who was flipping through his parchments reading his old doodles of him and Lily. "James. Something isn't right. We have to go and find Remus."

"He's still not here?" James sounded concerned. "I guess the Invisibility Cloak is needed once more. The two boys ran to James' trunk and pulled out the same cloak they had hidden in in the library. Quietly, they sneaked out of the Gryffindor wing and tiptoed through the castle under the cloak. "Hey, Padfoot, can I ask you something?" James whispered.

"What?"

"Do you think we're being a bit mean to Wormtail?"

"I don't think so. Sometimes he does come through for us, but he's been disappearing a lot."

"Ok. I just had a nagging feeling about him."

"Oh. I wouldn't worry about it too much." The two boys heard a noise from ahead and stopped beside the wall. Albus Dumbledore had walked right past them. James and Sirius held there breathe as Dumbledore looked straight at them as if they were there.

"Well, it's late. I'm very tired and my blood's running cold." Dumbledore said to himself. Dumbledore looked behind him as if waiting for someone and then walked on to his room.

"That…was…weird." Sirius said.

"Blood? You know he's been saying that a lot lately." Sirius looked at James confused. "Yeah, you were asleep during his annual speech. He said that blood is thicker than wine after some family stuff."

"Well, Dumbledore does have ways of telling the future. Remember last year he said to watch your closest friends and during Halloween that Hufflepuff killed her best friend." They had begun walking again whispering theories on why Dumbledore was the way he is until they heard another set of footsteps, running. They turned around and saw that Remus was headed straight for them. Remus had run straight not seeing James and Sirius in the way. In a matter of seconds, Remus had tackled the two other boys down on the hallway. At first Remus was surprised, but then realized that it wasn't the first time that they've ran into each other. Sirius and James just laughed. But because of the noise that they had made, a professor with long black hair had stepped in the hallway to see what happened. Her red eyes were sharp and keen. Even without smiling, she had a hidden grin behind her face waiting for something. When she got there, no one was around. The three boys had all gotten in the Invisibility Cloak just in time. After the teacher left, they had begun to breathe again. "Who was that?"

"Well if you two had paid attention, that is our new DADA teacher, Arvania Aries." Remus scolded.

"Yep, that's our Moony! Even though we save his butt, he still acts like our mother," James joked. Remus laughed.

The next day was a day that James would never forget. They had all awoken in time for breakfast and were on their way to class, but through some way, Remus was separated. Remus looked around to find his friends, but he was out of the crowd by then. He realized that someone was pulling him. It was Angel. His nerves tensed. "Hey, I'm sorry, I needed to talk to you about tonight."

"Huh? Oh sure." Remus smiled at her and led her to a nearby tree. As they watched the students pile into their classes, Remus awaited what the news was.

"Well, I can't wait to go this weekend. Is it alright if we go next weekend too?"

"Next…uh," Remus chuckled nervously.

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"It's the full moon," Remus said accidentally out loud

"Huh? What's that got to do with it?" Angel looked at Remus a bit concerned. "It'll be at day time, I can't stay up past midnight. It's too dangerous for me."

"Oh." Remus looked down and felt extremely disappointed. He had finally met a girl that he was interested in and she was interested in him as well. She was smart, witty, beautiful, and loved the moon along with werewolves. Sadly, he had to turn the girl of his dreams down. "I'm…sorry. I won't be able to make it." Remus turned the other way around afraid of the look on her face. Even before the night of the full moon started, Madam Pomfrey had to keep an eye on him.

"Hey, it's alright. Today's fine," Angel said turning pink. Remus looked in her eyes and sighed. Before anything was going to happen, they both realized how empty and quiet the school grounds were. "Oh no! We're late!" The two jumped up and headed for their DADA class. The door burst open and everyone turned to look at Remus and Angel who were panting for air.

The teacher had a mischievous smile and said ", so are you two always playing hooky?" She giggled a bit then directed them to their seats. Remus and Angel both blushed as James and Sirius gave Angel disgusted looks. "Well, since there are only 4 more students left, James…you're paired with…" Prf. Aries looked around. James crossed his fingers for Remus since he was basically the smart one. "I know, James and Snape." Everyone's eyes grew big. They all knew of how the two didn't get along. James looked as if all hope was gone. "I guess that leaves the two of you, Remus and Angel." Remus smiled as if it was a sign to him. The teacher sat down and waved her wand. Parchments all had floated above the students. "Class, these are magical parchments that will make my job easier. What we are going to do, is write a report, both you and your partner. If you don't like how I've paired you up, you'll have to deal with it. Now, just scream out what magical creature you will be doing you're…"

"WEREWOLVES! ME!ME!ME!" Sirius was heaving from his ranting.

"Uhm, alright, I guess Sirius and Sasha made the first decision." Before their eyes, the parchment had written werewolves on the sheet. Unfortunately, because of the spell, everyone who shouted out the same creature had gotten a bit electrocuted. Prf. Aries had purposely forgotten to mention her little prank.

"That's not fair!" James gave Sirius an evil look. "Cheater," James mouthed to his best friend. Sirius shrugged. "Alright Snivelly, we're doing…"

"No, I suggest we do it on…"

"Look, you're not the boss of me!"

"This is both of our grade." Snape and James had gotten louder and louder as they argued until they realized that the whole class was looking at them and apparently, got most of the magical creatures.

"Well, are you two finished? It seems like most of the commonly known creatures are taken," Prf. Aries said with her eye brows cocked. "I can pick something for you."

"Fine go ahead, we'll be arguing about anything either way," James said giving up. This was the worse day of his life. He had been partners with the person he disliked the most. And half his grade depended on Snape.

"Alright, how about Vampires." The class shivered at the word.

"They're almost as bad as You-Know-Who," said Sasha, Sirius' partner. Her golden locks flowed naturally and her blue eyes were small. She was a Hufflepuff, though many people believed that she belonged in Ravenclaw. "I heard that You-Know-Who had an army of them for back up."

"Alright then, I expect a 5 page report in two days." The class started to groan until Prf. Aries gave them a sharp, stern look.

The first people to rush out was Remus and Angellous. Remus thought it better if his friends stayed out of his business for a while. The two had went near the forest and sat on the grass. After a bit of laughter, they began to talk about their project. Angel had suggested Centaurs. Remus didn't' care what they picked, he was smart and he knew that he'd pass. Even though, it would have been easier if he snatched werewolves first.

Remus and Angel opened their books and began to jot down ideas for their report. Angel played with her braid as she read through her book. Remus watched her on the corner of his eye and couldn't wait until later on in tomorrow.

As the two sat down, neither had sensed that they were being watched. James and Sirius had been athletic enough to catch up with Remus and Angel. They stood behind a rock and had a disgusted look towards Angel, at least James did. Sirius had no expression. It was starting again. He could feel it. His past. His destiny. His heart. Something was about to unfold that would change all of their lives.

OK! That's 3. Hope you all like it. Please review, good and bad. I accept. BTW this is 6th year. Byez.


	4. 4 Hogsmeade Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own HP characters, JKR does.

Chapter 4 Hogsmeade Plan

"What in the world is going on?" James thought. "Is this what I'm seeing? Sirius, what should we do?"

"I…I don't know." The two boys were still staring at Remus and Angel mortified. Sirius then looked at Remus and was about to say something to James when he suddenly felt like gravity was overpowering him. He felt heavier and heavier and something seemed to be pulling him down. The last thing that Sirius heard was James screaming for help.

Sirius woke up in the Hospital Wing. It took a while before he realized what happened. The room was empty and plain. There was only one bed and that was his. He stood up trying to figure out why the Hospital wing looked empty. It felt cold and dead. He walked around a bit hoping to see one of his friends pop out of nowhere like they always did, but no one. When he turned around, his bed was gone and he wasn't in the hospital wing anymore. He was in a house. A familiar dark house. His old house. "I haven't been here since I moved in with James. What's happening? Is this…who's that?" Sirius looked at what seemingly appeared to be his family. He recognized his hating parents and of course, himself. He was young and was about 10. The year before he was going to finally go to Hogwarts. The young Sirius was peeking behind a wall listening to his parents argue over something they had obviously agreed on.

"Something has to be done!" Sirius' mother said.

"That's true. But I suggest that THAT child be killed!"

"But if anyone finds out, then we would be sure to go to Azkaban. We have to take a more subtle route. Wait…shh…Sirius!"

Sirius had awoken again, this time being greeted by his best friends. "Mate! Are you ok?" James said looking concerned as ever. "I don't know what happened. You just…fell unconscious."

"Sirius, I'm not sure what's going on, but you've been like this ever since we got on the train. You're always sleeping and you've only pulled 2 pranks this past week. Although I am not entirely agreeing on it, but that's not the point," said Remus.

"I've just been, tired that's all. It's nothing to worry about." Sirius lied. Sirius knew that this was going on more than just this year. He had a feeling it's been going on all his life. He looked at his three friends who smiled back at him until footsteps was headed their way. "It's probably Madam Pomfrey. She's sure to kick you out."

"You're right, that's why I brought this," James said with a smile holding up the Cloak.

"You rascal you," Sirius said with a mischievous smile. The three students had snuck under the cloak waiting for Madam Pomfrey, but it seemed Angel had taken her place. "What are you doing here?" Sirius said with a hint of rudeness.

"Here." Angel held out a big chocolate bar looking away from Sirius. "Remus told me to get it for you. He thinks chocolate cures everything. If you don't want it, I can understand why." Angel put the chocolate bar on Sirius' side and walked away.

"Hey, wait," Sirius called. Angel turned around with different eyes. They were blacker than ever. No shine, no emotion, no light. "Uhm…thanks." Sirius forced a smile. Angel turned without any last remark or body language and left the Hospital Wing.

Under the Cloak, James' temper had gotten worse than Sirius'. Remus could feel James about to explode and Peter felt the same as well. Making sure that no one else was there, they had taken off the Cloak. "That twitty snake!" James exclaimed. "Poisoning Sirius and blaming it on Remus!"

"Actually, I did tell her to get something for Sirius." This caught everyone by surprise. Remus then remembered something he wanted to say to James, "Get well Padfoot. I'm going to go ahead and go, unless you two would like to spy on me again." Remus left his best friends feeling horrible inside. Peter still had no clue what was going on and he just stayed quiet. He knew to stay quiet when everyone was like this.

"How'd he find out?" Sirius finally said breaking the silence.

"When you passed out, I screamed for help. He heard me and came to check what happened. And of course you know our Remus, he put two and two together and figured out why we were out there." James sat on a chair beside Sirius' bed. "I'm not going to apologize though. I don't trust her."

"James, she doesn't feel…human." Sirius finally said.

"What do you mean?" James said giving his best friend his attention

"Not sure. Her eyes seem…different. It's kinda strange, like she's hiding something. So I agree with you." Sirius decided looking down on the chocolate bar unsure of what's going on.

It was time for Hogsmeade, the day that Remus had been waiting for. A chance to feel wanted by someone other than his friends. Even if he knew it wouldn't last. Not many girls ask him out even if he was attractive. Remus had pushed people for their own safety. Also, most the girls are usually after Sirius and James. Remus would stay in the corner watching his best friends, happy that they could live a normal life…at least a normal wizard…actually, there was nothing normal about them. And Peter on the side lines trying to take notes to try to get a girl on his own. Remus walked alone early in the morning. The sun didn't even rise yet and he wasn't anywhere close to tired. He sat down on the steps of the school and looked out in the waters. But like always, the silence brings out thoughts. Remus began to think about his friends and how a part of him did envy them. He wanted to feel as much social as the other Marauders did. This was his chance, but he felt like he betrayed his friends by being friends with their worst enemy. Remus himself never really liked Slytherin either. He admitted to himself how he had helped make plans against Snape. Remus looked in the forest that was quite far from where he was and spotted two red glowing eyes. Remus jumped back a bit, and then the sun rose. "What was that?" Remus said shaking it out. "Maybe I do need sleep."

The whole morning was quiet for the Marauders. Even though they all sat together, no one felt the need to talk. Peter arrived, late as always. "Guys, you know I hate it when you all fight," Peter said trying to fix the problem. "Plus, Remus is right; we need to start planning our next move." James looked at Peter.

"Wormtail, this isn't the time. Besides, you're probably going to disappear like always." James looked away.

"Actually, I kept to myself because I was making Christmas presents," Peter looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Err…Remus, Christmas isn't until a few more months," Remus said feeling the need to laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but it took me a long time to make it," Peter half-smiled feeling stupid.

"Well, I think that's cool. You should have told us," James said.

"That means it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Well, Wormtail my dear, you just told us," Remus stated.

"Oh, sorry." Peter laughed nervously. James then started to laugh.

"Did you hear that Padfoot. We get Christmas…MADE Christmas gifts!" James laughed until he didn't hear a reply from Sirius. He turned around and Sirius had his head on the table fast asleep. "Not again."

"Well, I have to go. I'm going to Hogsmeade today with someone else. I'll see you around Prongs…Wormtail." Remus closed his book and left his friends again.

"I hate that girl," Peter said. "Just when I had you 4 talking. At least 3 of you. What's up with Sirius?"

"Not sure mate…not sure," James said moving Sirius' hair from his face to try to make out his facial expression. He was dreaming. "What's going on with you Padfoot?"

"Sai, I'm sorry. I have to go, forever."

"NO! You're my little sister. You can't go out there by yourself!"

"Sai, you know why I have to go. Besides, you know mom and dad. And they've already erased me from the family tree. It's only you and Regulus. Me and her, we're gone. We can't stay in a place where we are unable to be loved."

"I wanted to go to Hogwarts with you. It's only a few months away. We were supposed to be the best pranksters in the whole school! Remember, we promised…"

"I know, but you know, you'll meet new friends and I'm sure you'll still be up to no good without me."

"Whatever. I'll hunt you down if I have to!"

"Sirius"

Sirius woke up with a sweat. "Why does that dream keep repeating. Who is that girl? And…James," Sirius thought. He spotted James and Peter in front of him.

"We were wondering when you were going to get up. It's the weekend! We're going to Hogsmeade if we have to drag you along!" James said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry. I'm going. But everyone left already. I think it's time to take a shortcut." Sirius grinned.

"Yes! What do you think we should do? Lead Snape…" Peter said, but was interrupted.

"No, today, not Snape," James said with an even more daring attitude.

"He's right. Our target: Angellous Vulpes," Sirius said.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Peter asked.

"OK, Peter, you have to distract Remus ok. Make sure that he won't get suspicious. You know how Remus is. If he finds out that we were the ones that pranked that devil, we'll only be 3 Marauders."

"OK, I know how to get his attention," Peter said confident enough. He had a wide smile on his face proud to have the easiest job.

"Meanwhile, I'll try to lead the devil near the Shrieking Shack," James kept going.

"Wait, remember what happened the last time I let someone near the Shrieking Shack."

"Remus isn't a werewolf, but it is known that that place is so called haunted. After you lead her near there, I'll be inside pretending to haunt the place. After that, you and Peter come inside and help me scare the robes off her." Then James sighed. "Sounds decent enough."

"No, it's not. Peter this is going to be hard. She doesn't seem like the stupid Snivelly type. We'll have to be careful. She's not easy like Snape," Sirius warned them. (A/N hahah easy..hahah.)

The three Marauders ran back to the common room and got dressed, then ran downstairs to the witch statue. James was excited to get back at Angel. Sirius was happy to have another Slytherin to mess with. Peter didn't really care. As long as he had his friends and had a fun time with them, it was fine. Besides, he too wanted Remus back.


	5. 5 Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own HP and it's characters. The praise and glory belongs to JKR. "sigh"

Chapter 5 Hogsmeade

Remus and Angel made their way through the small town. Angel suggested a warm place to drink some butterbeer, so they had went and got some from the nearest store and went outside walking with the warm drink in their hands. "So, I see your friends aren't here," Angel said taking a sip of her drink.

"No, they're probably mad at me. Oh well, if I know them, which I do, they'll get over it." Remus finished his drink and threw it in a nearby live trashcan running around and picking up trash on the ground.

"Well, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your friends. It's just, I don't' have many friends. As you can tell, the Slytherin's don't exactly like me. And of course the other houses hate Slytherins, so I'm pretty much screwed."

"Just ignore them. That's what I do." Remus grabbed her hand and smiled. "Let's go and sit down." Angel nodded with a blush. Remus led her to a small bench that was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There was a clear view of the mountains. The hippogriffs flew over at times and a few other students passed them. "I'm sorry that I can't go next weekend. It's just…I have to do something," Remus said looking down.

"Hey," Angel tilted his head ", it's ok. We've still got the rest of the year."

"Yeah. Wanna stay here until tonight?"

"Tonight?" Angel looked behind her and made a face. Then she turned back to Remus and said ", I can't go out tonight if it's past midnight. I uh…well, you can say I'm different when I'm sleepy."

"Oh. Ok, we're even then." Remus smiled.

After a few more minutes of talking with each other and then a silence, they looked at each other and blushed. Remus caressed her red cheeks and moved forward. Before anything happened, Peter appeared. "Remus!" Remus jumped and glared at Peter. "Oh, sorry."

"What do you want?" Remus said as he sighed.

"I have something to show you. But you have to come alone." Peter looked at Angel. "Can I kidnap him for a few minutes? Please."

"Uhm, Okay. Go ahead, I'll stay here." Angel said smiling at Peter. She figured that since Peter never really snapped at her, he seemed fine. Peter gave a wide smile and grabbed Remus' robes dragging him. Angel giggled at how Remus, who was taller than Peter, was being dragged and it seemed he couldn't fight back. "Wierdo's. Not like I can talk about being weird. Remus…how is this going to happen?"

"You know talking to yourself isn't a very sane thing to do," James said appearing out of nowhere.

"What? Come to insult me some more." Angel crossed her hands and eyed him.

"I just wanted to say…" James said sitting beside her ", that I'm sorry. Kinda."

"Kinda?" Angel was still cautious.

"Well, I'm not apologizing for how I feel about you if that's what you're asking, but other than that, I'm sorry. Don't make me say it again." James pouted.

"Fine. Accepted. Now leave."

"You're such a coward."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're afraid to say I'm sorry. You're afraid because of your pride. I bet you can't even go to that haunted house that everyone's talking about." James grinned. "Coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"So you'd go into the Shrieking Shack then?"

"Fine. I'll go alone."

"Really?" This caught James off guard. "No, I'm coming. I have to make sure that you aren't going to scream like a baby."

"Then lead the way," Angel said still not smiling.

"I'll be happy to, Devil."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing. Let's go." James walked away and Angel followed.

"Peter this had better be important!" Remus said furious.

"It is. At least it's important to me!" Peter was still dragging him through the crowd.

"Then can you at least let go of me! You're going to rip my robes up more than they already are."

"Oh. Sorry." Peter let Remus go. After Remus tidied up and dusted his robes he nodded to Peter.

"Why are you wearing your robes anyway. It isn't class time."

"Peter, because I don't have many material items to wear like rich people. Do you understand? Now can we please get on with this!"

"Yep, common." Peter again led him until they stopped in front of a bookstore.

"What are we doing here? You hate books."

"It's not for me. Remember that book you were waiting for. A Hundred and a Half Uses for Chocolate. You've been waiting for that. I saw it, it's out! And there isn't much left."

"Really! Common, let's hurry." Remus leaped in the air and ran inside the bookstore where he found a book that smelled like chocolate. It also did look edible. "Wow, thanks Peter."

"No problem. SO are you gonna get it?"

"Peter, I can't. I don't have that many Galleons left."

"I'll buy it for you. Like an early Christmas present. You see, yours is the only one I haven't made because…I wouldn't know where you'd keep it. So I guess this will do." Peter snatched the book from Remus and went to the counter and paid. Then handing the book to Remus he said ", okay, sorry for taking your time. I'll see you later then." Without another word, Peter ran out of the store.

"o…kay." Remus shook Peter's strange actions away and looked back at his book. "Chocolate. Hehe, I do have some money for some." Remus smiled and went off to buy some chocolate from the candy store.

On the spooky side of Hogsmeade, Angel and James looked over the fence that covered a dark and lonely house inside. They stood on fresh green grass while beyond the fence was just dirt and a dark aura. "Well. Do you still want to go in, Coward."

"Like I said, lead the way."

"Okay." James led her inside through one of the windows that he purposely unlocked this morning. "You first."

"Okay." Angel crept inside and the window shut behind her. At first she jumped, but caught herself. "Creep. I knew he didn't come to apologize." Angel kept on walking when rattling chains were heard from upstairs. She gulped and took a step. "I know he's watching. Oh well, maybe I should give him a little fun." Angel thought. When her foot landed on the second step another sound was heard. It sounded like running footsteps. She jumped off the steps when she realized it was heading her way. Then, she was knocked down hard on the floor by something that went passed her, though not visible. She was about to land on her back when she turned and landed on her feet instead. Angel looked around, but no one was there. Suddenly, when she turned, she spotted a big black dog growling at her. James then went back in the room under the cloak to knock her down again, but didn't when she started laughing. "James, you think I'm stupid. I know you're here." Angel turned to look at James who was under the cloak and smirked. "I didn't' know you had a pet. Nice doggy." When Angel tried to pet him, Sirius tried snap at her and she backed away. "What are you gonna do. Bite me? Go ahead." Angel put her hand in front of Sirius. "Common. What are you afraid of?" Angel's eyes sharpened. "Huh?" She looked outside and dawn was approaching. "Well, looks like this is your lucky day. Maybe some other time James. Just not today." Angel ran back to the window, unlocked it, and ran back to the bench to see Remus approaching. "Remus, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to…" Remus pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. And from the Shack, James had his mouth open. Sirius transformed back not believing what happened and Peter came downstairs tangled up in chains. Remus wasn't sure how long they were kissing, but he didn't want to stop.

Eventually, they did stop. Snape was behind them this time. "Filthy traitor. You're just as bad as them. Or maybe worse. Maybe you can show them why later tonight." Angel flinched. "See you back in the common room."

"What's he talking about?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. He's being dumb." Angel said. After Snape disappeared, she turned back to Remus who was red.

"I'm sorry I did that. It was kinda rude of me."

"You didn't hear me complain." Angel winked at him and ran off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know Sai, I love it here in the forest. It's so quiet. And it's a perfect view of everything. The stars, the moon, the peace."

"Yeah, but this place is filled with a lot of dangerous creatures. You shouldn't come here alone."

"I know you come here alone too. I'm not a baby Sai. I'm just as old as you are. Just a day behind."

"I know, but I still worry about you."

"Sai, I'll be ok…I always am."

"Hey mate! Wake up." James said over Sirius.

"Huh? What happened?" Sirius said adjusting his eyes.

"You…passed out again." James felt Sirius' head. "And you're burning. Let's go and get you to bed."

"Prongs, Wormtail…I'm fine." When Sirius tried to stand up, he had fallen, but was caught by his friends. Peter struggled a bit.

"You're heavy!" Peter said using all his power to hold Sirius up.

"No he's not."

Back in the common room, James found himself staying up late watching his best friend talk in his sleep some more. James wanted to ask him who he was talking about, but Sirius couldn't even talk. James tried to figure out said about how 'I want us to be in Gryffindor' and the 'Don't leave'. James couldn't help but wonder about Dumbledore's words. "Blood," James said to himself. "Can't that old man ever speak in terms we're supposed to understand. Geez, it's like Divination." James got up and looked outside the window when he saw someone running to the Forbidden Forest. The person stopped and looked up at James as if knowing someone was watching. James took a glimpse of the long black hair then hid behind the curtain. When he peeked again, the person was gone. "Was that…no, it can't be." James tried to shake it out of his thought, but he felt like someone in Hogwarts wasn't supposed to be there."

A/N Ok, I hope you like this story so far.


	6. 6 Map Says

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters. I just use it to blow off some steam and to stop twitching…

Chapter 6 Map says...

When Sirius woke up, he found James red eyed and wide awake. James was used to staying up all night, but not that night. Sirius yawned and then stretched himself a bit to get comfortable with his surroundings. He waited for James to say something, but he was in deep thought. By then, Remus and Peter woke up and the rest of the others in the common room.

Soon, the Marauders were the only ones left. A dead silence had covered the room. Remus wasn't sure what had happened to them yesterday, so he finally spoke. "James, are you alright." James didn't even look at his friend. "James, you don't have to ignore me."

"He's right James, common, let's go," said Sirius.

"…" James still didn't speak, or move for that matter.

"Alright, well, I hope you'll talk to me again. I have to go do my report. I'll, come back later and check on you," Remus said walking away.

"Rem…us," James managed to say. Remus turned around. "I know how much she means to you, but I don't think it's safe to be around her. I think it was her that I saw last night."

"You're still on about that! Leave her alone!"

"Remus, she was sneaking around after midnight! And she was headed to the Forbidden Forest"

"Are you sure it was her?" Remus said giving his theory a chance.

"Well, I didn't see the full face but.."

"There you go, you just want to blame it on her." Remus panted, "I'll see you tonight!" With that said, he left.

"James, I don't' think that was such a great job to do," Sirius said getting up and sitting on James' bed. "Maybe he's right. Maybe we're just jealous because we're used to him being around just us."

"No Sirius, I know I'm right. There's something that isn't right about her. You said it yourself. And you heard her yesterday. She knew I was there and the way she acted to you."

"That doesn't prove anything though, just that she's suicidal," Sirius smiled.

"Did you check the map?" Peter asked.

"err…no. I was kind of caught up in the moment that I forgot to look at it."

"Here's an idea. We can look at the map tonight. If we do see her, then we get Remus. If not, then we have to let it go, besides, we need to see what our friend Grease Head is doing," Sirius suggested.

"Fine," James still wasn't happy. "I'm going to go to the library tonight. Me and Snivelly are meeting today for our report."

"Always last minute," Sirius said.

"Oh no! I forgot! I have to go, bye." Peter said running off and running into the wall. "Ow. Uh…bye." Then disappeared.

"I think he's the one that needs glasses," James said laughing.

Remus had found Angel sitting under a tree reading a book about Centaurs. Remus tiptoed quietly around her and covered her eyes. Angel giggled and took his hands down. "You ready?"

"You're supposed to guess first!" Remus said pouting.

"Oh. Sorry," Angel laughed at Remus' pretend crying. "Stop it, silly. So, did you do the first half? I did the second. All we need is a great conclusion."

"I all finished. Hm, how about I work on the conclusion and you re-write, or the other way around."

"I'll work on the conclusion. Your handwriting is nice." Angel stood up. "Let's go and eat breakfast." Remus nodded and walked beside her. Angel held her book in one hand and her free hand was taken by Remus. She looked at him and he seemed to be nervous just to be holding her hand in public. Angel just guessed that he never really did anything like that to anyone before so she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking pretending she didn't' notice him.

They finally arrived at the Great Hall, but Remus spotted his friends. Remus' stomach cringed. "I hope that means I'm hungry," he thought to himself. Peter was calling him over. James was looking away and Sirius, was asleep again.

"You should go with them. We'll meet again later in the afternoon. Just find me at the statue of the witch and I'll be there waiting for you." Angel kissed Remus lightly on the cheeks and left him before he could change her mind. Remus turned to look at his friends, sighed, and walked to them.

"Remus!" James was happy to see his friend acting civilized to them. "I'm soo…"

"James, Peter, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning," Remus said with his eyes closed. "I'd apologize to Sirius, but he's off to another world again."

"No, it's us. Or me."

"Sirius?" Remus said hearing Sirius muttering to himself.

"You damn kid. Stop apologizing!" Sirius was still asleep. The other three looked at each other and listened some more. "You know I don't mind…don't go…too...dangerous. They'll get…you."

"You think he's talking about me?" Remus asked.

"I don't think so, last night he was talking about himself and another person going to Gryffindor together."

"Well, I don't think anyone from his family is…well, Gryffindor material. But hey, I doubt I'm one to talk," Remus said.

"So, you wanna shave his hair?" Peter asked.

"That isn't' a bad idea Wormtail," James snickered.

"It is when his eyes are open." Remus pointed at Sirius who still had his head on the table, but was staring at James with his eyebrows cocked.

"You think you'd really do that?"

"Haha, it's a good look on you!" they all laughed. When the tense air had been lifted, they began to sit and talk like they used to before.

"You know, I haven't really pranked anyone lately. I've got most of the afternoon. And I've got an idea about Snivelly." Said Remus.

"Moony? Is that really you?" Sirius asked in pretend shock.

"Ok, so I do bitch about you doing things like that…but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy it." Remus smiled.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Sirius said jumping.

"For me and Snape to be done with the homework. If anything bloody happens, I know he'll flunk me on purpose."

"When did you start caring about your grades?"

"Since…I'm not sure." James said. "It's just the thought of being partners with the greasy guy. What if I get grease on me?" Remus laughed hard. "I'm serious this time."

"I thought I was Sirius." Sirius chuckled at his own remark. Soon after, they had all begun telling jokes and their friendship was back on again.

Behind the doors of the Great Hall, Angel was watching them with a smile. "Good job Remus." Then she turned towards the library.

The rest of the day was pretty much boring. As always, Remus had been finished with his report already. James and Snape took the entire night because they were too busy arguing. Sirius was finished and Peter…let his partner finish all of the work. It was around 10:00 the time James arrived. He found everyone in the common room. Peter and Sirius nodded to him signaling that it was almost time to keep watch. Remus had no clue what was going on, so he just lay on his bed and read the book that Peter bought for him. After an hour, the other students had passed out. James moved to the window and took out the map. Sirius stood behind James and Peter was on the side. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" James hit the parchment and enchanted words appeared, along with hundreds of names. "Look, McGonagall's caught a student. Haha."

"Again." Sirius asked.

"Anyways, let's see if we can find out where that Devil is." James looked around the Slytherin rooms, but there was no sign of her. Actually, there was no sign of her period. The map didn't register her. "Where is she?"

"That can't be right. This map catches everyone! Even those in the Forbidden Forest."

"Remus! Angel's not here on the map." James shouted for Remus to take a look.

"You didn't have to shout it out loud for people to hear. What are you going on about?" Remus said heading towards his friends.

"Well, the dev…Angel, isn't on the map." James finally said.

"Are you spying on her too?" Remus said getting annoyed.

"No, well, kinda. We were looking at all the Slytherins."

"So what do you mean she's not there?" James handed Remus the map. Remus studied the map and kept double looking. "What is this? Why isn't she traced?"

"Well, it looks like Snivellous is taking a walk at this time. Wanna check it out?" Sirius pointed at a small dot with Severus Snape written beside it moving along the map. "Look he's headed outside."

"Maybe that was him you saw yesterday," Remus said.

"I guess, but that doesn't explain your girlfriend." Remus blushed. "Yeah we saw you two kissing. Hehehe, I didn't know our Remus was a natural." Sirius said. "I'm so proud of you." Sirius joked at him.

"Whatever."

"Severus Snape. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Well, I've been doing plenty of research, it was the report that led me here. I know Dumbledore was off his wonkers when he let Remus come to school here, but you. You're worse."

"Well, it's not much of your concern. Now, I'd leave if I were you, it's getting close to that time."

"Screw off. And trust me, I'll find a way to expose you. By then, they'll want your head on a platter."

"Heh. Don't forget the gravy."

"Sarcasm…I hate it." Snape left the conversation as the person walked deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

A/N Not as good as I thought it would be. The next one should prove to be more entertaining. R and R.


	7. 7 DADA Rumble

Disclaimer: …..I'm getting tired of saying this…..I don't own HP characters.

Chapter 7 Defense of the Dark Arts Rumble

The next day, it was time for the reports to be turned in. Prf. Aries seemed a little pale that morning as well. She had large eye bags and a part of her hair was messy. One would think that with magic, she could have fixed herself a little bit. She dragged herself to her desk and sat down. With a glance at the students, she could see that everyone was present and accounted for.

Remus and Angel sat next to each other again while Sirius, James and Peter huddled in the corner as usual. Snape was glaring the teacher down. All the teacher did was give him a smirk, then gave her attention to her classroom. After she told the class to settle down, she took out a small box. She explained that everyone's names were written and whoever she picks will go and give a speech about their report. Plenty whining later, Snape and James ended up going first.

"Well, let's see. You two did a nice report on vampires am I correct," said Prf. Aries. James nodded. "Let's hear it then."

"Ok. First off, Vampires from the old days aren't the same as those today. Before, they couldn't stand the sun and burned whenever they touched holy ground. The only way to kill them was put a stake through their hearts. Today, they still have the same immortality as they did before. Though, they've gotten stronger," James explained with pride.

"The vampires today however as much more trickier than before. They now have adjusted to the sun so they are allowed to walk around like normal witches and wizards. Also, they can step foot in a church or take a bath in holy water and they'll live. Some vampires are trained to stay in their human form for as long as they wish. Others must transform during a certain time of night. . Also, you can't kill a vampire by stabbing it in the heart anymore. They've learned to adapt to this. Because they've completely found a way to avoid death, witches and wizards found a way to kill them. There is only one way to kill a vampire: One of its family members has to be the one to put a stake through its heart. When a human is bitten, they still keep some of their blood from their original life. So that's the best way to kill them so far. If not, they will go on living whether they want to or not," Snape breathed.

"Very well done. Now, how can you tell if someone is a vampire?"

"Well, Prf. Aries, there are many ways, but there is the common way. If someone has a mark on his or her neck, that can point fingers. And it's not just a bite mark. The bite mark they received turns into a different kind of mark. The source of their immortality."

"Good job, uhm…10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." James and Snape sat down as Remus and Angel were called. Snape passed Angel and purposely bumped into her making her fall on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Snape exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Angel got up and got her wand ready.

"What are you going to do huh? You know you can't do anything. Go ahead, get expelled!"

"That's your dying wish huh? Fine." Angel raised her wand and said "Cru…" Remus caught her. "Remus?"

"It's not worth it," Remus said trying to calm her down. Angel looked at him then at Snape. With that, she stomped out of class and ran to her room. Remus turned to the teacher and said ", I'll do the speech." Remus walked up to the stage looking towards the window. He gave a sigh and went on about the history of Centaurs, then the Dangers, the personality, and how to be friends with one.

"Alright, was that everyone?" Prf. Aries asked. The class nodded. "Alright then. Go ahead to your next class early, I've got to find Angellous," Prf. Aries said as she walked out the door.

"Hey Lupin! Did your girlfriend go off crying?" Snape said hoping to get a rise out of Remus as well. "It's your fault for going out with some dumb prick." Remus hardened. He didn't know whether to punch Snape of to leave it alone. Snape walked to him. "What? You gonna hit me? You can't do it. Remember where you stand. You'll always be behind your friends." Remus blew up. Remus jumped on Snape. He forgot about magic. He forgot about the rules. He didn't care. He was tired of being seen as the weakest one. Every punch that landed on Snape made him feel a lot better. James and Sirius finally dragged him off Snape. "You're crazy!" Snape ran off outside hoping to escape the humiliation. "I'll get you back you dog! Trust me, I know exactly how!"

"Remus, are you ok?" James asked still holding on the Remus.

"Fine. Thanks." His friends finally let go of him. "I'm sorry. I guess I flipped."

"Sorry? Moony, that was great! Snape was bleeding in two places. You totally beat the grease out of him." Sirius complimented.

"Err…thanks?"

Snape turned to the Slytherin common room and there he found Angel sitting in front of the fire place. Snape tried to ignore her at first, but couldn't resist the torture he could overwhelm her with. He walked behind her quietly, but she already knew he was there. "I see someone beat the wizard out of you," Angel said not turning around.

"I know your secret. Too bad Dumbledore isn't here to save you. I can expose you and you'll be expelled. I know you wanted to make friends, but you don't belong here," Snape walked away.

"You won't tell anyone yet. It's not time." Angel turned to see Snape gawking back at her with blood running through his right eye and lip. "If you say anything, you're going to look worse than that."

James walked around the school alone leaving Sirius and Peter to calm Remus down. That was the last class for the day. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Gryffindor's points were going to disappear and it was for once Remus who broke the rules. James didn't really care who won the House Cup, it was Remus he was worried about. He decided to take a trip with his broomstick to get some relaxation done.

Once up in the air, James found himself thinking more about his friends. He had to find out what was wrong with Sirius and Remus. He flew over the clouds as he closed his eyes when a bat flew by him and almost knocked him of his broom. After realizing what just happened, he noticed that the bat was holding a large black book. The bat turned and stared at him for a while, then flew over him and dropped the book. James caught it and looked to see which direction the bat was going, but it was nowhere in sight. He looked down and in deadly handwriting the book held the title, Black Prophecy. James grew curious as he flipped the pages. On the page he stopped had a family tree, much like the one Sirius had at Grimwauld Place, with one difference: There were two more people with a bloody line that crossed out both names. James was getting closer and he knew it. This book could answer why Sirius was feeling out of place. But what had the bat have to do with it.

A/N: Sorry, I kinda rushed on it, I'm going to the Philippines today, so I won't be able to Update until about a week. Oh BTW, first fanfic I made. Yep…heheh. R & R. Thanks.


	8. 8 Bloody Night

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 8 Bloody Night

James flew down and flipped through the pages of the book. He specifically read the family over and over, but had no conclusion as to what was going on. He stared at the names and why there was blood marks on them. Then his sat down in front of the lake and he accidentally dropped it. The book fell on the very last page. It read:

One will die of the Dark Lord; the other will die for love.

One will die from the forgotten and the last will not survive.

As time rolls by, the memories will appear.

And as time rolls by, those will disappear.

Blood will go against

Blood will love again

But in the end, each perish

And in the end, not one will survive.

James stared at the poem engraved, but couldn't process any of it in his mind. He worried wondering what the dark prophecy was. By the looks of the work Black he knew that it was something dark. He didn't at all think of Sirius. It may have had his family tree, but it still didn't make any sense what so ever. He flew back to his dorm and kept the book under his pillow case thinking that he believed his friends shouldn't know about until they were back to their normal selves. After an hour or two, James finally fell asleep.

The next day, each of the Marauders were groggy. They had to be forced to get of bed by McGonagall who entered into the room and sternly glared at each one of them. All she had to do was give them a look and they'd get up quickly.

When it was time for their DADA class, Angel wasn't there. Remus would look out the door every few seconds hoping that Angel would come in, but soon the class ended. Remus ran out before his friends could catch up with him. Remus went to all the places that she had been and the places he knew she liked, but she was nowhere in sight. He turned around to leave for lunch when he bumped into Snape. "What do you want!"

"I want you to tell your friends to fuck off." Snape said rather calm.

"You think they'll listen to me? You're off your wonkers." Remus walked past him until Snape asked Remus were Angel was with a rather happy tone.

"What did you do to her?" Remus turned around with his fists up.

"I wouldn't start another fight with me. It's a sure way to get expelled."

"What are you up to?" Remus said putting his fists down.

"Your girlfriend is…how shall I put this, unable to join us for a few days."

"If you did anything to her…"

"I didn't do anything, I can promise you that. As much as I want to, I am not allowed to touch her." Snape walked beside Remus and whispered in his ear. "She's not who she seems to be. Actually, you might hate her for what she is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want to be the one who will expose you and your friends. You four are mine to deal with."

"Whatever. Leave me alone." Remus ignored Snape and left back to the common room. "What is he talking about?" Remus thought.

"Hey Remus!" Where'd you go after class? You missed out on lunch too." James said running the room and plopping on the couch.

"I was…walking."

"Hey, umm…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Sirius is, getting worse." James' sill tone changed to a serious one.

"What do you mean?"

"He's still not eating and he's still passed out. He missed lunch too."

"Maybe he just wants to be alone for a while. You know how he is. You never know what he'll do next. Maybe one day, he'll jump up and start pranking again." Remus said opening a book.

"I sure hope you're right." James walked up to where the bedrooms were and looked at Sirius talking in his sleep again.

Remus closed his book. He knew that Sirius was getting worse. He just didn't want James to worry so much since they are best friends after all. He looked in the fire and kept thinking what Snape was talking about.

The next day, Angel was still absent in class. Remus just stared at her chair wondering where she could be. Then it hit him. He remembered that James saw someone walking to the Forbidden Forest. Remus didn't want to believe that it was Angel walking there, but he was persuaded by what was going on. He and his friends were quiet the whole day. No one had said anything including James. Once more, Peter was out of sight. That night, Remus took out the map from James' trunk and looked at it. James was right, Angel wasn't on the map. He looked down at the window and saw it. It was a hooded person running towards the Forest. Remus looked at the map, but nothing showed up. Remus looked back at his friends then at the hooded figure. He had no choice. He shook James until he woke up.

"Moony, I was dreaming about Evans."

"James Potter! Get out of bed!" Remus yelled.

"What's going on?"

"Get the invisible cloak; we're going to the Forest."

"You saw it didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. Now let's hurry before we lose them. It's not on the map, so we might have a little trouble."

James got out of bed and grabbed the invisible cloak. They both crept out of the school easily with no teacher around them. Finally, they were outside. The person was gone, but they found footprints on the ground. "This may help."

"Remus, what's going on with you?"

"I just had a weird conversation with Snape. That's all." Remus half lied.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing too important."

"Remus, tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"This is about Angel isn't it? You're starting to think I'm right."

"Maybe. But something else is going on." The two made it inside the Forest noticing that the footprints were disappearing. Then, the footprints stopped. There weren't any other prints around either. James took off the cloak and looked around. Remus closed his eyes and thought hard.

"Remus…." James said pulling at Remus' shirt.

"What is it? I'm trying to think." When Remus looked up, they both back up.

"What is that?" James asked.

"You did a report on it and you don't know what that is?"

"You mean that's a …vampire?"

"Shh, let's get out of here, before it hears us." Remus and James slowly back away until it turned around revealing an unknown wizard dead from blood loss. Before they knew it, they had fallen into a deep sleep only remembering bright red eyes closing in on them.

Ok, This isn't a very good chapter, but I'm in a rush. I'll have more time to fix the next chapter later ok. Please R & R. It would help.


	9. 9 Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKRowling does and what a lucky woman she is!

Chapter 9: Vampires

It was an odd day. Sirius woke up again from a dream that he couldn't remember. The good thing was he was starting to see faces more clearly. He stood up when he felt something warm and sticky around his hands. He looked down and looked away from his hands. "It's blood again," he thought as he looked at the bed ", what's happening to me? Why do I always wake up with this?" Sirius took out his wand and cast a magic spell to clean his bed sheets. After a sigh he noticed that Peter disappeared and James and Remus had switched beds. He cocked an eyebrow and woke them up. "Why are you two not in your proper beds?"

"Wha…" James was still trying to wake up. "Where here!" James finally snapped out of his trance.

"This is impossible!" Remus said standing up and feeling himself to make sure he was whole.

"Err…what's going on you two?" Sirius asked crossing his arms.

"Uhm. We kinda had a little trip last night to the Forest." James said knowing that Sirius would get angry if he wasn't with them breaking the rules as well, but not today. Sirius just shrugged and asked why. "Well, remember how Angel wasn't on the map. Well, last night, Remus saw a figure heading towards the Forest. We decided to follow it. But…we shouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see," Remus spoke ", we saw something that could have killed us. It was a vampire. I'm not so sure about this, but I doubt vampires would stay in the Forbidden Forest. It doesn't have any humans to feed on."

"You don't think that…"Sirius asked.

"Angel!" The three heroes ran down the Gryffindor common room and out the door bumping into everyone in the way. They headed to McGonagall's room and busted the door open only to find her someone shocked at their actions.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said putting away some papers.

"Professor, I think something bad is going to happen," James said still trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we think that there are vampires here in Hogwarts," Remus added.

"How would you know that there are vampires? If you were in the presence of one, you'd be killed for sure."

"Killed?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Killed. By the way, why do you believe that there are vampires in this school? Have you broken the rules once more?"

"No, Professor." Sirius said knowing that it was the truth for him.

"So tell me why you believe in a ridiculous story."

"We saw something leaving towards the Black Forest last night. And James saw it a few days ago too. You see, our window is right across the Forbidden Forest."

"Well, I'll talk to Dumbledore about it," McGonagall said getting back to grading her papers as if she didn't care at all about what they said. This left the boys with their mouths open. "You three had better leave and get to class."

During DADA, Angel still wasn't there, but Professor Aries had looked a bit pale. Her eyes glowered dark orange this time and her voice was horse." She had been weak and dragged herself everywhere.

Sirius was again asleep and James and Remus were looking at the empty chair that a Slytherin used to sit on. Peter was in his own little world and completely ignored the lecture or his friends. After class, Peter had told them that he needed to go somewhere and went off before James could ask him where he was going. Remus shook his head and turned his attention to James and Sirius.

"So, what'll we do now?" James asked sitting on the grass under a tree.

"Well, you heard what McGonagall said. She said that if there were any, you two could have been killed. Are you sure it was a vampire?"

"Yes it was! Remus had said so and you know Remus is right about everything!"

"I'm flattered. But yes that was a vampire. The blood red eyes, the body figure, the teeth most likely, and a dead bleeding human."

"That's… nice." Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, if it's that dangerous, how are we supposed to catch it without being bitten and turning into one ourselves," Remus asked.

"Actually, it doesn't seem all that bad. If we become vampires, we can join you at night, Moony," Sirius said as he truly thought it would be fun to have a curse implanted on him.

"Sirius! Be serious about this." Remus said knowing that the pun would just make it worse. As Sirius was about to say something stupid, Remus spoke first. "I know you're Sirius. But this isn't the time for jokes." Sirius closed his mouth.

"Okay then. It's settled. We'll go back to the Forbidden Forest tonight," James instructed. Both Remus and Sirius nodded their heads.

After class Remus and James walked to the dorm together. Sirius stayed behind in the library to do an assignment which James found rather odd because Sirius never really does his homework. When they entered the common room, it was empty. James sat on the floor and Remus made himself comfortable in the sofa. They stared at the fire for a while until James thought of something. "Hey Moony, I just remembered. When I was doing that assignment, I noticed a few things. Vampires are very secretive creatures am I right?" Remus nodded his head. "What if there's something they want from Hogwarts?"

"I can't answer that. We need some more clues as to what is happening."

"Maybe, I should show you what I found." James stood up and ran to his room, grabbed the black book, and ran back to Remus. "I was flying and saw a bat holding this book. And the weird thing is, Sirius' name is on here along with 2 others.

"Why didn't you show this to me before?"

"I figured that I should show you when things got better."

"Let me take a look at that." Remus took the book and flipped through the pages and stopped at the Black Family Tree. He then saw that there were the two boys and two other names covered in blood. Remus tried to rub it out, but more blood would appear before they could see the names. "I think this tie in with Sirius."

"It can't. It's not supposed to!" James said giving Remus a look on his face that Remus had never seen. James turned to the last page and showed Remus the prophecy and how all of them will die. "This can't deal with Sirius!"

"James…it does deal with him. But maybe we can fix it. If we know our future, then we most likely can change it."

"We have to go and find Sirius." James suggested. The two ran towards the library only to find Sirius asleep again. "Sirius, wake up!"

"Wha…what's going on?" Sirius said yawning.

"Ok, good, you're ok."

"James Potter, what are you talking about?" Sirius said as he stretched his arms out.

"I'm talking about this." James slammed the book on the table. Sirius picked it up and flipped through it. Then he went in a sudden mode of trance. "Sirius, are you ok?" James said eyeing Sirius who wasn't hearing anything.

"Sirius! Help me!"

"I'm coming! Don't worry, I'm nearly there. I'm coming…No!" Sirius looked at a girl who was bleeding on the ground.

"Sirius…I…I'm sorry." The little girl said. Sirius picked her up and carried her back home cautious of his surroundings. He laid the girl on his bed and tried to stop the blood from pouring out. Blood was all over the sheets and all over his hand as he tried to protect her from turning into a monster.

Then a skinny woman slammed the door open. "She's never entering this house ever!"

"Mom, no she's too young to be on her own!" Sirius defended.

"There's no buts!" The woman left stomping away. Sirius looked back at his sister and held her tight. He didn't care if he was bloody as well. He didn't care if she would kill him. And he didn't care about his parents.

"I'm so tired…I want…to drink something. But, I don't know what…."

"…here." Sirius held his arm out. "You're a vampire and I want to be the first person you drink from."

"I don't want to be like me. You deserve more than that." Fangs started to grow.

"I won't. Just don't bite me in the neck. I'll be ok." The little girl nodded and gently felt his arms looking for a good place to bite. Sirius took a breath as the little girl bent down and slowly entered her teeth in his skin. Sirius wanted to scream, but instead, hold her. As she fed on her own brother, Sirius just let her take more from him. More, until they both fell on the floor fast asleep in each other's arms.

Sirius shook his head and turned to see his friends shaking him. "Stop it! You're making me dizzy!" Sirius' eyes glimmered. "Maybe we can do that to Snape. Pick him up and then…"

"Sirius." Remus said sternly.

"Moony? Prongs?"

"You were staring out at nothing," James said taking a seat.

"Is there anything you can remember whenever you sleep? Me and James wake up in the middle of the night hearing you talk to yourself. What are you dreaming about?"

"I'm not quite sure, but…I just had another one. It was clearer this time. I had a sister I guess. But that's impossible because I don't remember having one. Then I got bit by a vampire. But nothing else. So, all these things that are happening can't possibly happen. I grew up with a brother and if I was bitten, I wouldn't be here at the moment. I'd be feeding on you James…hmm…which makes me wonder what your blood tastes like." Sirius took James' arms that snatched it right away.

"Are you crazy! If you're going to bite me, bite me in the…"

"Can you two stop playing around," Remus said getting annoyed with his friends joking about the situation.

"Sirius, you're coming with us tonight. We're going to the Forbidden Forest."

"Right."

Ok, that's the chapter. Please R&R. Anyways I have to go to class again. Remus and Sirius rocks! Love to them.!


	10. 10 Truth Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by the coolest woman on the planet, JKRowling! I do own, the DADA teacher and Angel.

Chapter 10: Truth Exposed

That night, James Remus and Sirius waited for the teachers to be out of the way before they roamed the halls and out of Hogwarts. Under the cloak, Sirius had to change into a dog because they were starting to outgrow one of their treasured items. Once they were finally outside, they breathed normally, but held their breath once more when they saw Dumbledore behind them. Dumbledore passed them up, but turned and looked at the Marauders. The 3 boys froze. Dumbledore turned and passed them heading to the castle. When he was out of sight, the Marauders realized that they still weren't breathing yet and coughed.

"What's he doing in the middle of the night?" Remus asked.

"Dunno, James, check the map," Sirius said in his Animagus form.

"He's back in his office, pacing," James answered. "Let's get going then."

The boys were finally inside the Dark Forest and checked around making sure no one was there before taking off the cloak. James walked ahead followed by Remus and then Sirius. James stopped and turned to his friends and said ", this forest is too big. Do you want to split up?"

"NO! We can't do that!" said Remus.

"He's right." Sirius agreed.

"Then let's go to the last place we saw it," James instructed.

"Yes sir!" Sirius said getting back to his human form with his hands in his forehead as if he were in the army.

"Then, March!" James said stomping his foot.

"Prongs, Padfoot, you two really know how to lighten the mood," Moony said chuckling.

"Hey guys, we're here," James said pointing to a corpse. "That's not very attractive."

The corpse they had seen was literally sucked out. It was wrinkly and his blood was gone. "I guess he came back and fed on the body. Why isn't it a vampire?"

"Prongs, it's amazing how you don't pay attention to your own report and yet you pass class," Remus said shaking his head.

"I guess I've been hanging around you too much, Moony. So enlighten us."

"Well," Moony walked to the body without any fear. "Look at his arms. The bite marks are there instead of the neck. When a vampire…." Remus was interrupted by Sirius.

"…Bites the neck, then the person transforms. It's off though because it's on the arm. Not many choose a place like that. But anywhere else in the body…"

"Uhm…that's correct, Sirius. Also, the vampire will prefer where he or she bit the first time they were transformed."

"Sirius, what's up?" Why do you look like that?" James asked walking over in front of Sirius who was in deep concentration. Sirius stared at it and tilted his head. Then he walked to the body and picked up the arm. "Eww, Padfoot, put that down."

Sirius lay the arm down and exhaled. He stood up and smiled at his friends who were confused as to why he was smiling at an odd time. Sirius was beginning to see his dreams clear now. He knew why he woke up with blood. He knew who the people in his dreams were. He was remembering everything.

"Moony, Prongs, I know what's going on."

"You do?" The other two said at the same time.

"I never told you, but I've been waking up with blood every morning. I always clean it up before you see it. I haven't had any cuts on me either. It's just there. When I think about why, it always goes back to my dreams. There was plenty of blood there. And I'm going to show that you something that I've never shown anyone before. Only one person knows what it is." Sirius pulled his sleeve up and showed them bite marks. "And she's…"

"So who is it?" James asked waiting for the answer.

"It's Angel." Remus turned around and shut his eyes. James had always wanted to expose her, but he realized how much it hurt Remus. "Common, we have to go." Sirius grabbed his friends by the shirt and led them to a small lake.

"Padfood, what's going on?" Remus asked.

"It's my sister."

"Sister?" Again, James and Remus said it together.

"Yeah. I let he feed on me the day she was bitten. But I don't know why I forgot about her."

"You didn't. Sirius, you talk in your sleep." James pointed out.

"Plus, you can't be sure. There are too many vampires," Remus put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am!"

"Sirius?" The three turned around to see Angel walking towards them. Remus backed away and James got ready to fight her, but Sirius held him back. Sirius then ran to Angel and embraced her. "You remembered me?"

"Why did you leave?" Sirius said not letting go. "Why couldn't I remember you?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you live through your life believing that it was your fault."

"Wait a sec, so you let us live when you saw us?" James asked.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you. You mean a lot to my brother."

"So…looks like Remus and Angel have one thing in common. Hey that means you can join us!" James exclaimed knowing that she wouldn't hurt them.

"Actually, I can't. I just came here to make sure you're okay."

"You can't leave again!" Sirius kneeled in front of her. Because he was very tall, he was up to her chest."

"There's another problem," Angel said. The three boys gave her their attention. "There's another person on the loose and you have to be the one to kill her, Sirius. If not, she'll be after you. She knows that she needs a mortal of her blood to kill her. She wants you out of the way just in case."

"Rockona Black," Sirius said. James took the Black book out and looked at it. "She's not going to be on there. She willingly became a vampire to be with someone she loves."

"I guess the other mark is Angel," Remus said taking the book away and scanning the page.

"He's right and Sirius looks like he's kicked out of the family. I guess Mom and Dad haven't changed."

"When is she coming?" Sirius asked.

"Well, she's already here. She's Mrs. Aries."

"You mean our DADA teacher?" James asked with a shock. "I knew that job was cursed!"

"Yes, I am." Mrs. Aries stepped behind Remus. James managed to get away, but Remus was caught around the neck.

"My dear Sirius Black. You've grown a lot and I see you're a good looking boy too. And you, Angellous, you need to stop looking after your brother. It's supposed to be the other way around." Mrs. Aries said tightening her grip on Remus.

"Let him go!" Angel screamed.

"He's too different from you anyways. If you have a kid, it'll be a half werewolf and a half vampire. Would you really want your kid to be that way?"

"This has nothing to deal with him, so let him go," Angel said gripping her fists.

"Fine. Ruin all the fun." Rockana said throwing Remus to a nearby tree. "One good thing about vampires, we have super strength." Remus shook his head and tried to stand up. Angel ran to him and helped him up.

"Remus, are you ok?" Angel asked beside him.

"He's fine, but your brother isn't going to be for a while." Rockana sped up behind Sirius. "Speed. I love it."

"Sirius!" The friends exclaimed.

"Hmm, Sirius, didn't you say that you didn't want Angel to go away?"

"What…are…you up…to?" Sirius asked trying to breath.

"I'll spare your pathetic life if you join us. Think about it. You'll get to be with your sister." Sirius looked at Angel who was shaking her head 'no'. "You're not answering. I see that you're wanting to."

"Sirius! NO! Don't to it." Angel screamed.

"You stay out of this!" Rockana yelled at Angel.

"This is a fight between you and me!"

"No, it's not." Rockana closed in on Sirius' neck, but Angel sped up and kicked her sister far on the ground.

"Sirius, you can't do it. It'll ruin your life." Angel begged her brother.

"But, that means…" Sirius said breathing fast.

"I'll always be here for you. Don't worry. But I have to do it. You have a real life. You can be who you want. You have real friends that you can count on. And…"

"And I won't have you." Sirius said looking back at Rockana.

"You two need to stop this sappy stuff. It's quite annoying!" Rockana said getting up. "Angel, you're a vampire and remember how you got bit, because Sirius wasn't there to protect you!"

"He did protect me. I didn't become a murderer. He let me feed on him! He still loved me for who I am. As for you, I won't let you touch him!"

Ok, well, now we know what's been going on with Sirius. Other than that, I have an alternate opening that I'll post afterwards. K? Please R&R. Payce!


	11. 11 Forgetful Endings

Chapter 11 Forgetful Endings

Angel began to tear out. She knew that one wrong move could mean her brother's life. Technically, they were twins. Remus was being tended to by James as Sirius was just on the ground, thinking about what to do. James looked around for any sign of Peter to go get help, but he had disappeared again.

"He protected me! You betrayed the family and it was your entire fault that I'm like this!"

"You just won't stop lying will you? Didn't you promise Sirius that you'd never go back in the forest again? You told him that you understood and that you won't do anything as stupid as that. But you still left. What I'm wondering is why you aren't telling the whole truth. Or is it because your boyfriend is here?"

"I said leave them out of this!" Angel yelled. Her eyes began to glow a crimson red and her nails grew sharper and longer.

"You know, I could still take points of from Gryffindor as well as Slytherin."

"You aren't a teacher! You aren't even human!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Let's say that in another dimension I happen to have lost. What will you do after that? You know that you're too weak to take away Sirius' memory unless you gave your life up. If you don't, you'll be leaving your new found friends. What's your decision?" Rockana said starting to transform.

"Angel. Don't go," Sirius said holding on to her arm. "I thought that we'd be a team. You're a Black. A pure blooded prankster. I'm not going to let you go that easily!"

"Don't make me put a spell on you!" Angel said pushing him off. "You're going to do this one way or another!"

"Wait! Can we at least see if there's another way," James asked.

"He's right. At least there'd still be a chance."

"Fine." Angel looked at Remus who kept ignoring her eyes. He was still shocked at what just happened. The bad part was, he knew exactly how the situation was going to end. He, after all, considered himself as a monster and knew what it was like to have a burden.

"Rockana, you haven't exactly been telling the truth either. You left because you were in love. You're the one who betrayed the family."

"Yeah. That's true. Oh well," Rockana said with a smile. "So, shall we?"

"Move."

"Sure thing…" In a second, the two girls disappeared. They were too fast for any of the wizards to see. After a while, they looked up and noticed two bats going at each other. The larger bat over took the smaller one and knocked it to the ground. When they both transformed, Rockana was the one who was hit on the ground. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I'm tired of everyone thinking that I'm the weakest link! You and Regulus! Even Sirius! All of you made it look like I was the one that needed protection! I'm not a baby!" Angel yelled wiping off the blood dripping from her mouth. Sirius was a bit surprised at the way Angel spoke, but a part of him knew that he had spoiled her before. He had tried too hard to protect her that it backfired on him.

"You think that your mortal friends can stop me! Look at them. They're too scared to move," Rockana said. James didn't want to admit it, but she was right. For the first time in his life, he was afraid to fight. Remus just sat there, ignoring everyone. Sirius was still a bit traumatized and Peter had gone off, probably scared out of his mind. "So what will you do now? It looked like you can't count on anyone. Not me, not mom and dad, not Regulus, not your friends and you should have never counted on Sirius."

"Shut up…" Remus finally spoke. "Just shut up! Everyone!" They all turned to Remus who was finally standing up. "I'm tired of this mess and I…I want to wake up."

"This isn't a dream Mr. Lupin. This is reality. You're going to go through hardships all your life. And you have to be the one to make the decision on whether to take responsibility or not!" Rockana glared at Angel. "So take it!"

"So you knew the whole entire time what the true story was," Angel said making a mocking laugh. "Now I know the real reason why you're here. Not only were you going to kill Sirius, but you came to get revenge as well."

"And it'll be sweet drinking you."

"What's going on, Angel?" Sirius asked.

"I ran…" Angel began but was cut off by Rockana.

"You killed him! That's why you got out of the house. You murdered Rein. You purposely did that! You let him feed off you so you could kill him yourself!"

"Like you can talk! He was going to kill off the whole family!"

"And that would have been a great ending to my story, but you have crossed me one last time. I'm going to finish you off before I enjoy tasting Sirius."

"You're such a…" Angel was going to taunt her a bit more, but Rockana didn't want to play games. Her transformed-self tackled Angel on the ground. She took Angel's hand and tore off the piece of cloth that hid her mark. Even though you won't die, this can still cause you pain!" Rockana bit Angel's mark savoring every blood that she could ever taste. Angel screamed like she was dying over and over again. The mark on her arm started to burn and smoke was rising from it. When Rockana finished, she kicked Angel one last time. "I bet that hurt," she said snickering. Then she turned to Sirius and said a spell in her mind to hold him up against a tree. "And what's more, is if I bit you there, her pain will be a lot worse." Sirius looked at Angel who was still panting on the ground. Her mark started to heal, but it was still in pain. "So, let's see how much she can take," Rockana said taking Sirius' own mark. "I've always wanted to know how you taste. You're very good looking, so I imagine that you'd taste just terrific." Once more, James and the others watched their friends scream. Rockana had placed a spell on them as well, preventing them from moving and looking away.

"James…what are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure." James looked at Sirius who began to hold his screams in. "Sirius!"

"What's happening to Angel?" Remus asked noticing that Angel started to burn completely. She fell unconscious from the pain and was burning alive. "Wake up!"

"Come on Sirius, or shall I call you Sai. You always loved that nickname." After Rockana took a large gulp of more blood, she let Sirius fall on the ground. "I guess your sister is next. She seems like she's about to die…again. That's what I love so much about vampires. No matter how much you kill them, they always come back to life. That's what makes it more painful." Rockana covered Angel before she was about to burn anymore. "Don't worry my dead sister. I'll protect you," Rockana waited until Angel stopped burning and bleeding. "In your dreams." She picked up Angel, but before she could fire an attack, Angel transformed into a bat and then reverted back to a human behind Rockana.

"Avada…" Angel started, but Rockana beat her to it.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green jet Angel square on her heart. It didn't take long before Angel got back up. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Sirius reached out for his wand and took one last look at Rockana. After this move, he would end everything. He didn't want to see his sister get tortured by Rockana. He stuck his wand in Rockana's heart. In an instant, she began to turn into ashes. When everything was over, all of them could move. At that moment, Remus rushed to Angel and embraced her. James patted Sirius on the back and grinned like crazy, but stopped when Sirius just pushed him away.

"Aren't you happy Padfoot. It's all over!" James said jumping around. Then he realized that he was the only one with a smile on his face. "Am I missing something? She isn't' coming back to life right?" Still no one said anything.

"Sirius has to kill her," Remus stated.

"What are you talking about? She could join our little club. I can't believe that Sirius said she was a natural. Although it will be difficult since you're in Slytherin." James still had no answer from them. "Alright someone tell me what's going on."

"Like Remus said, he has to do it. If not, she's going to come back alive," Angel said kneeling on the ground.

"I can't do this, Angel. I finally found you. I remembered you. Now, I have to lose you all over again."

"Sirius…come here." Angel said with a smile. Sirius knelt in front of her like he had done so many times before. "You'll be happy. Just watch your back. Whatever you do, don't go back to the Ministry of Magic."

"What?"

"Bye…" Sirius looked down and saw that his wand was inside Angel. She had grabbed his hand and stuck herself with it.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Sirius screamed pulling his want out again. But soon, he was only left talking to nothing but the air. A red light suddenly appeared. Sirius knew that red light. He was going to forget everything again. He tried to escape it, but was caught in the line.

Remus didn't move, knowing that it couldn't be helped. He looked at a necklace with a cross on it in the ground and whispered ", I love you."

The next day, they all woke up, joyful as ever. At first they were a bit confused at what time or day it was. They thought that they were late for class, but apparently, there wasn't even class going on. So, they headed up to their dorms and slept again. It seemed like a normal day, but one last dream came back to Sirius.

"I can't believe we'll finally be going to Hogwarts together. I can't wait!" Angel said with a big grin. Her hair was short and her braids were down. She was 11 then and so was Sirius.

"Yep. This time, we can pull of all the pranks we have!"

"I've got the perfect one! You know, I've always had this thing with spiders. I don't know why."

"I think I know what you're thinking."

"That's right! I hope that there's someone to get as a perfect target."

"Not sure. I guess we could pick on the smarties!"

"That's mean though. I'd like to pick on someone a bit on our level."

The twins lay on the bed and looked through the window. They just kept looking up at the stars until they had fallen asleep. The next day, they had woken up into a bright morning. Their parents were babying their younger brother in the hallways. Then Rockana walked past them and smiled. "Looks like you two are excited to go to Hogwarts," Rockana said kindly. "You'll enjoy it."

"I doubt it. Rockana, you should just leave them alone. They'll end up being backstabbers anyway." Sirius's mom stood up and left the house to her room with a small Regulus.

"I threw some electric shockers in her room," Rockana said laughing. "Anyways, I've got a date. See you two later!"

"I would never date anyone in my life!" Angel said with a disgusting look. "It's just gross."

"Your tastes are weird anyway."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on. I'll show you how to ride a broom."

A few days passed by and the Marauders didn't even noticed what had happened. When they went to DADA, they only found a substitute. The teacher had somehow vanished in thin air. It seemed like the class couldn't even remember who she was. Remus sat in his regular seat and just studied his notes when he saw something shine on the empty chair next to him. When he took a closer look, he found a gold cross as if someone purposely left it there for him. When he picked it up, he felt a happy feeling and decided to just keep it since a part of him believed in the saying "finders keepers, losers weepers."


End file.
